Fore She Was Mama
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What was Olivia like before she became the Olivia we know? Let's see...


Okay, I got the idea for this little songfic the first time I heard the Clay Walker song, Fore She Was Mama. I thought, "Huh, that would be adorable!" And I thought we would need some fluff before tonight's episode, so I wrote this! Enjoy, and don't forget to review, bunnies!

Disclaimer: Hinkle finkle dinkle doo! Oh, you're actually reading this? Well, they ain't mine. So there.

This little story is for Kelly, Confused, Sweet-4-Stabler, and all you SVU and Clay Walker fans!

Ben Stabler laughed as he hid in the closet and crawled underneath the coats and dresses, ignoring the dust that tickled his nose. They'll never find me in here! he thought gleefully as he squinted his eyes in the dark.

"Ben? Come out, come out wherever you are!" he heard his brothers taunt, and he squeezed into a space between two large boxes. He tilted his head to the side when he saw writing on one of the boxes, and he leaned down close to the box and read the handwriting that was scrawled across the side of the cardboard box.

_High school and college stuff,_ it read, and Ben grinned and quickly opened the box and looked inside.

Light suddenly flooded the closet, and his brother Ethan shouted, "I found him!" A few seconds later, Matt and Jake ran into the closet, and Ben scowled at his older brothers.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" he whispered conspiringly, and the other three boys exchanged glances before sitting on the floor in front of Ben. He reached into the box and began pulling out old black and white pictures, yearbooks, and letters that were yellow with age.

Soon all of the box's contents were scattered over the carpeted floor between the boys

_'Bout ten years old, hide and seek _

_I found me in the closet _

_Ready or not I stumbled on _

_And opened up that box of _

_Yearbooks, letters, black and whites _

_A hundred, maybe more _

_Next thing I know my brothers and me _

_Got 'em scattered on the floor_

"Is this Mom?" Matt questioned in surprise, and the boys looked up to see a picture of a young brunette who was dressed in tight blue jeans and a leather jacket, with a pair of dark sunglasses over her eyes. She was sitting on a Harley, wearing a wicked grin and flipping the camera off. He turned it over in his hand, and the back said, _Me on Danny's hog, '83_.

The boys stared at the picture, until Jake produced a bundle of pictures with the same woman and a long haired, older looking man. They flipped it over, and the backside read, _Me and Charlie._

They continued to sort through hundreds of the pictures, the dozens of letters, and the yearbooks that they had dragged from the old cardboard box.

Suddenly Jake let out a shriek and fell over backwards. "Oh my God!" he yelped, waving the picture in his hand around in the air. Ethan snatched it out of his hands, and his eyes went as round as saucers when he recognized the person in the picture. It was their mom, laying on a beach in a string bikini. In her hand was something that looked like a cigarette, but the older boys knew better.

_There was one of her flippin' the bird _

_Sittin' on a Harley _

_And a few with some hairy hippie dude _

_Turns out his name was Charlie _

_Her hair, her clothes, her drinkin' , smokin'_

_Had us boys confused _

_I'll never forget the day _

_Us nosey kids got introduced_

_To Mama, 'fore she was Mama _

_In a string bikini, in Tijuana _

_Won't admit she smoked marijuana _

_But I saw Mama 'fore she was Mama_

They continued to examine the pictures and yearbooks, until they heard their mom call for them. "Boys, come eat lunch!" Olivia called, and the boys scrambled to throw all of the pictures, letters and yearbooks back into the old cardboard box where they had found them.

Before they walked back out of the closet, Ethan said, "You know, we can't ever tell Mom and Dad that we found those. Never!" The younger boys nodded solemnly, and they filed out of the closet and out of the room, down the hall and into the kitchen.

Olivia saw her boys troop into the kitchen, and she smiled widely at them and said, "I made grilled cheese for you guys."

Ethan, Matt, Jake and Ben exchanged strange glances, and Olivia looked at her sons curiously, then placed their plates and cups of juice in front of them. The boys ate in silence, occasionally peeking at each other, with their eyebrows raised and their lips pursed.

Later that night, when Elliot got home from work, Olivia hugged and kissed her husband, then said, "El, I think your sons are up to something."

He laughed. "Why are they always 'my sons' when they've done something wrong?" he questioned, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

_We put that box right where it was _

_And never said a word _

_But growin' up got hard just tryin' _

_Not to picture her In anything but aprons, dresses _

_Mini-vans and church _

_Oh and Daddy would have whooped our butts _

_For diggin' up that dirt _

_On Mama, 'fore she was Mama _

_In a string bikini, in Tijuana _

_She won't admit she smoked marijuana _

_But I saw Mama 'fore she was Mama_

"Sure, Mom," Ethan laughed, rolling his crystal clear cerulean eyes. "And that old Winnebago was what, your babysitting outfit?" A bright red blush crept over Olivia's cheeks, making all of her sons and her husband burst into laughter.

"Oh, and what about that tattoo, Mom? Did you walk into the tattoo parlor on accident, thinking it was a church?" Matt teased, and Olivia sputtered, "I… No- That's not…" Her voice trailed off, and she sprang to her feet and ran into hers and Elliot's bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Elliot turned to his teenage sons and laughed, playfully smacking Ethan upside the head. "Oh, you're in for it now, son," he joked. "She's not going to have any mercy on you guys for that little stunt."

A wicked grin suddenly appeared on Ben's face, and the other men watched as he slowly reached into his pocket and produced a picture of his mom in the Winnebago in the Bahamas, and Elliot laughed harder.

"What are we going to do with you boys?" he sighed in fake exasperation, but the boys could see the laughter gleaming in his bright eyes. He went out of the room, and the boys burst into wild laughter as they looked at the old picture of their Mama, before she was Mama.

_We laugh and hang it over her head _

_Right above her halo _

_Her face turns red when we bring up _

_That tie-dyed Winnebago _

_She runs and hides and still denies _

_That hip high rose tattoo _

_She burned that box of forget-me-nots _

_When she found out we knew _

_About Mama, 'fore she was Mama _

_In a string bikini, in Tijuana _

_Won't admit she smoked marijuana _

_But that was Mama 'fore she was Mama _

_And there's that one down in the Bahamas _

_But that was Mama 'fore she was Mama_

The End

A/N: So, what did ya'll think? Leave a review! Criticisms are welcomed, and flames will be used to roast my marshmallows... Mmm... S'mores... (drools on keyboard)


End file.
